


knight in shining armor

by ten_minutes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_minutes/pseuds/ten_minutes
Summary: Jello loses memories and Val tries to get him to remember.
Relationships: jello | jellomp4/val | val_kurry





	knight in shining armor

“Stabby Stabby!” Said tiny Val when she pointed her wooden sword at the ugly-ass-looking dragon that wanted to kill Jello. “You’re not getting away this time!” She lunged toward the helpless wooden dragon, the bucket on her head swaying from side to side. “Die now! You can’t hurt my princess!” Val aggressively pushed down the dragon and put her foot on it, staring back at Jello, “Look! I defeated him! He won't bother you anymore!” Jello watched Val in awe and giggled when the bucket fell off her head. “My savior! Oh, how shall I ever repay you?” Jello declared in the most dramatic voice ever, closing his eyes, and putting his hand over his face. “You don’t have to! That is what knights in shining armor are supposed to do!” Yelled Val, running over to fix the Burger King crown that almost fell off Jello’s head. “Jello! C'mon! You have to come and eat dinner!” Yelled Jello’s mom from inside the house, signaling for Jello to come. “Val, you can come too if you want!” She said as she headed back into the house. 

Val and Jello were neighbors, but they were also best friends since birth. They would always hang out and Val would always look out for Jello since he is a year younger than her. There were no more kids in their neighborhood, so they were kind of glued together. They had many fun adventures together. Like the time they ventured out into the woods because they wanted to find mushrooms since Val’s dad said his favorite food was mushroom stew. They ended up only finding lectures from the police when they were found. They would build pillow forts in each other’s houses and tell scary stories under the warmth of the blankets. They did almost everything together. 

But all that soon came to an end… Val’s dad received a new job invitation in a new state, and since they were running short on money, they had no choice. It was tough, but there was no other way. Val and Jello were both heartbroken. Val and her family packed everything up and put everything in their van. And for the last time, they hugged each other. Val whispered, “Oh don’t cry. I’ll be back. Remember, I will always be your knight in shining armor.” This made Jello cry even more. He had to let go, though. Even if he didn't want to. He let go of his favorite person in the world and watched her leave on that white vehicle. He went to sit down on the edge of the sidewalk thinking maybe this was all a dream and she was kidding when she said she was moving. Maybe he’s going to wake up soon and see that bright smile again. It started to drizzle as he looked up at the sky. The rain started to mix with his tears and for the first time, he felt lost. He felt like a piece of him went missing. He wanted to find that piece. Where did it go? He thought as he got up, aggressively looking around. The little piece. He ran out, onto the road. I have to find it. He heard screams from his mother, but his mind was somewhere else. He ran out onto the road. Into the rain, he went. Everything soaking wet, he ran. Somewhere. It has to be somewhere. He saw lights in the corner of his eye, he looked over, and saw something big, but couldn't see it. Before he had time to think, he got launched back. Not far, but just enough to lose consciousness. 

Jello woke up in the brightest room he's ever seen. The sun was so bright, it was shining in his eyes, and he didn't like it. He preferred rainy days because they feel more like home. Everything was white, and for a moment, he thought he was in heaven, but then he heard people talking outside. “-he might have amnesia. I’m sor-” He sat up, and felt the worst pain in his head he's ever felt. He winced at the pain. Looked down, and found his right foot in a white cast. Haha, he thought Just like in those movies I used to watch. I feel so popular now, just like the main character. His head calmed down a bit and he wanted to get up. He put his hand on the nightstand next to his bed and felt like his hand touched a cold surface. He looked over and saw a picture. 2 smiling little kids were in the picture. One looks exactly like me, is that my twin?... Oh, nevermind that’s me. He looked at the second kid and did not recognize her at all, but the more he looked at the picture, the more his head started to hurt. He might've not recognized her, but there was something familiar in the way she looked. It was her eyes. They were different… They felt so familiar… But figuring out who that person was, was useless. It made his brain hurt, so he just laid down and went to sleep. 

11 years later, and Jello still hasn't changed. He’s the same, sleep-deprived teen he was many years ago. He’s so tired, he has literal black eye bags under his eyes. He yawned as he went over to the counter to get himself a bowl. He knew he shouldn't have spent all that time playing Genshin Impact in the dark, because now he's tired as shit and his eyes hurt. He put some cereal in his bowl and went to the fridge to get some milk. Today was the first day of his new semester, meaning he had some changes in his schedule. He ate his cereal while watching his mom hurry from one place to another, getting ready to go to work. He didn't live with his dad, only his mom, so it was always quiet in the house. Every once in a while though, he would sit through a 9-hour drive to his dad’s, and then back to his mom’s. He looked at the giant clock on the wall in front of him and wondered why he woke up so early because he had a whole hour to spare. And then he realized that he’s still half asleep, and he read the time incorrectly. “Oh shit, I’m late!” He thought as he jumped off his chair and went to get ready. 

His first class was creative writing, which was great because he could sleep in it, since he sat at the very back of the class and his friend, Flora would wake him up anytime the teacher was coming. Today though, the seats were getting changed because they had some new kids join the class. They came in, one by one, and pulled a sticky note with a number from the little box in the teacher’s hands, and that is the seat they were assigned. Jello picked up the sticky note, and read the number. “19. Great.” He thought. “Not in the back anymore. At Least it's beside the wall to the left of the classroom.” He sat down, placing his hands on the desk, and shoving his head into his hands. He laid like that for a moment before hearing the rubbing of someone’s hands, and a SMACK to his back. “HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESESTICKS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YO?” He yelled while looking up to see who it was. It was Flora, of course. “HAHA got you again.” She said, sitting down behind Jello. “I’m guessing your seat is right behind mine?” He said in the most tiresome voice ever. “Nah man, it's on the other side of the room.” 

“Then why are you sit-”

“Of course it’s behind you. Why do you think I’m sitting here dumbass?” She interrupted before Jello could finish. Jello was already done with her bullshit, and it was only 9 am. “I keep rethinking my life choices when I’m with you.” He said, noticing a person sitting down beside him. It was a girl with long brown hair, no more than 4 inches taller than him, and had long eyelashes. “Oh god no- why does she need such long eyelashes? Damn she looks so good.” She turned her head toward him, and he froze. He blinked once, twice, but couldnt put his finger on what exactly he was seeing. She smiled at him, “Hey, princess.” She said. He looked right into her eyes, and was dumbfounded. Those eyes… He thought. They're so… Familiar… His brain started to hurt really badly, so he had to look down. She stared at him, as her smile faded. “You don't remember me.. Do you?” She whispered. “Scuze me?” He said, looking up again. “Oh, nevermind, I’m Val, nice to meet you.” She said with a forced smile. “Oh, I’m Jello. Also, I use he/him pronouns. Call me prince, not princess.” You don't remember when I called you princess 11 years ago? She thought to herself. It’s been so long maybe he did forget. Haha what an idiot I am for thinking things could be like they used to be. She turned to face the front, and let out a long sigh. I guess we’re doing it the hard way.

For some reason, Jello noticed that Val, or whatever her name was, was way too clingy for a person he just met. The only thing that was ever interesting to Jello was leveling up in Genshin Impact and simping over Albedo. Everything else seemed like a bother. She would sit with him at lunch, and walk around with him in the hallways, always trying to start a conversation. She also couldn't stop calling him princess. Being called princess didn't bother him much though, it was the fact that she always wanted to start a conversation with him. Walking around with that stupid smile again, Jello thought as he entered the room in the morning. Val was asked to take some papers to the office, and Flora wasn't there yet. Finally, some peace, Jello thought as he went over to sit at his seat. “Hey, Princess.” He heard a voice say. He looked up, Oh God it’s him again. He put his head back down. “How are you doing Princess?” It was Faik (Fa-eek). Faik used to be his friend back in elementary school, and then he… Changed. No one likes him anymore except that one group he always sits with. But damn, Faik calling me princess annoys me so much more than when Val does it. Jello kept quiet though. “Ignoring me aren't ya? PRINCESS.” Faik said with a wide smirk. “Hey, fucker, leave me alone, okay?” Jello said as he looked up and smiled very slowly, reaching into his pocket. “And what if I don-” Jello shot the tiny rubber band at his face. He flinched, touching his face. I knew those would come in handy one day. He said lying down again, listening to what Faik will do next. He waited a couple of seconds, which was way too suspicious so he looked up. He saw Val holding Fike’s hand that was about to touch Jello. “Oh no, you don’t,” Val said as she clenched his hand as hard as she could with a big smile. He let out a long sigh, signaling he has given up. She let go of his hand and sat down in her seat. The bell rang and classes started. Flora hasn't even come yet, and she’s rarely late. 

“Hey, what’s your favorite food?” Asked Val as they were headed to the cafeteria. “None of your business.” Answered Jello, clearly not wanting to answer any questions.

“Have you ever eaten a banana with the peel?”

“None of your business.”  
“Is cereal soup?”

“Why are the questions so random?” Jello asked and then stopped walking. Hold up… Is cereal soup? “Cereal can be soup if it wanted to.” Jello said, continuing to walk. “Omg, you just answered me with a real answer for the first time.” Said Val smiling, and walking into the cafeteria. “Pffftttt. Is that really all you need to put a smile on your face?” 

“Did you just start a conversation with me?” 

“I just asked you a question. Don’t think we are getting all comfortable and shit.”

“Of course that’s all I need.” Val answered as they both sat down at an empty table. Jello stared at her in confusion and delight. He turned away, eating his sandwich. “Guess who I’m simping for though.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“I simp for Diluc.” Jello suddenly looked up. “Bruh. I don’t know what youre talking about. Albedo is so much prettier.”

“Have you seen how sexy Diluc’s red hair is?”

“Of course I have. But have you seen Albedo’s hair? He’s so beautiful.” Jello said sitting up and smiling. “Duluc uses pyro damage though, and that is more useful than geo.”

“Fuck you. Albedo is prettier.”

“Oh but Diluc is also rich.”

“Fuck. Diluc. Albedo. Is. Prettier.” Finally said Jello. And then he noticed how close their faces have gotten. Ah damn the eyelashes again. He backed away, clearing his throat and looking away. Val noticed this and smirked. “Also, thanks… For saving me from Faik.” Jello reached into his backpack and took out a pack of Oreos. “This is just because I don’t like to owe people anything.” He slid the Oreos across the table to Val, and looked away, flustered. “Awwww, look who's avoiding eye contact.” Teased Val, as Jello looked at her with an angry face. That really caught Val off guard and they both ended up eating lunch in silence. The next couple of days were now interesting. Jello found out that spending time with Val was probably the most fun he’s had when talking to a person. Her random questions and random Would You Rathers were a lot of fun to answer. They would constantly fight over who was better looking between Albedo and Diluc, and it would always end up with awkward silences and it was funny to both of them. 

Flora didn't mind that Jello was hanging out with Val. She liked to see that Jello was actually having fun for once. It’s been a really long time since Jello actually had time to unleash his inner self. She was kind of anxious though, because that one time she wasn't there for class, was the day her dad called her. He said he’ll be coming, and Flora didn't like that because she doesn't like her dad, and her parents don't live with each other. She just had that deep gut feeling that didn't sit right. 

“What is an alternative to wars that countries could settle their differences with?”

“Fukin anarchy.”

“Pfft. Well, I mean, you’re not wrong.”

“I’m never wrong.” 

“What about, if I illegally download a movie in the Bahamas, does that mean I’m a Pirate of The Carribean?” Jello looked at her. “I guess so.” She looked back at him. “Hey, this might sound weird but ever since I saw your eyes, I always believed that I’ve seen them somewhere.” Val let out a long sigh. “It's a long story. I’ll wait until you remember it yourself.” She looked away, still smiling. Jello looked confused and kind of annoyed, but did not ask anymore. 

“Hey, I'm gonna have to stop by the principal's office before I go home so go home with Flora today.” Said Val as they were heading back to class. “Flora ain't here, bitch.” Jello said in a sarcastic voice. “Oh then I guess I’ll catch up with you. You go on ahead when the final bell rings.” This kinda upset Jello. Of all days, today was the day he really wanted to go home with Val, because it was raining, and he loved the rain. “Fine.”

“What, you miss me already?” 

“You wish.” Jello was avoiding eye contact again.

After classes, Jello awkwardly Told Val that he’ll be going now, and putting on his rain jacket, left the building. He was walking quite slowly to make sure Val had time to catch up. He was always wondering why Val was clingy. She wants me to remember something? What exactly am I supposed to remember? I’m pretty sure I have all my memories with me, but okay. He heard some men talking to his left, so he stopped to maybe overhear their conversation in the dark alleyway. He liked to eavesdrop on people, so he was curious and looked in. His eyes widened with what he saw. 

Is that… Flora? That has to be… What? He was so confused as to why Flora was sitting in that dark alleyway, close to the very end. He couldn't see what exactly was going on, but it seemed like she wasn't moving. He dropped his backpack right at the entrance, and ran in. Full speed, to go see what was happening with Flora. Why is she just on the ground? What is goi- His thoughts were interrupted by something, no, more like, someone who was pulling his hand. He turned around and- He smelled a very sweet scent and felt a damp cloth on his nose. He tried to break free of the man’s grip, but fighting him was useless. He was just using up more energy like that, so he gave in. His eyes started to water, a million thoughts filling his head. Is this the end? It can't be, right? I… Still have something to remember. It was something important. Val. 

“Well, well, well. Hasn't the famous Val arrived.” Said another man in the shadows. Is he mistaking me for Val? Jello was lacking oxygen, and the sweet smell of Chloroform was not helping. He felt dizzy and his head was turning hot. He couldn't feel his face, hands or feet anymore. “I’m gonna get a huge ransome out of you.” Jello saw a figure coming closer but couldn't make out the details. His view was already foggy and it felt like his body was about to explode. It’s only been around 1 and a half minutes but to him, it felt like at least an hour. Then he heard it. The voice. It was Val. He felt his body slump to the ground as the guy let go of him. He had to deal with Val before he was going to continue with Jello.

2 minutes earlier-

Val finally left the principal’s office, and shoved her textbooks into her backpack. She ran out and followed Jello’s steps. This wasn't the first time they went this way, because Val sometimes drops off Jello, because she doesn't want to come back to her empty apartment. She was walking, when she saw Jello’s Gensin Impact backpack on the ground. She crouched down to take a look at it, and indeed, it was Jello’s. She also heard voices over the sound of the rain, so she called 911 and told them her location and fast as she could. She took her backpack and ran in. 

They were caught off-guard and while the second man was loading his gun, Val knocked the first one to the side with her heavy backpack. The man shot… But missed. Flora was waking up and looking at what was happening. Her Hands were tied together with tape. She tried to yell, but nothing was coming out. Then she looked at the man who just shot the bullet… “Dad?” She whispered, and fell unconscious again. Val noticed by the sound that the guy didn't try to reload his gun, meaning he only had one bullet. She started taking out textbooks and threw one at the guy on the side, hit his head and he fell unconscious. 

Jello was watching from the side, unable to do anything. His body wouldn't listen to him. He had to get up and help Val. But he couldn't. He felt so pathetic, so useless. But he remembered something. It was the same rainy day many years ago when he came out onto the road searching for his missing piece. Memories that he had been missing for 11 years all came back at once. It was overwhelming. “Princess.” He remembered when Val defeated the wooden dragon for him. The missing piece he was searching for was… Val.

Val saw the man in the shadows lunge at her with a knife. She went to self defense summer camp. She knows how to deal with stuff like this. She unarmed the man and took the knife. Panting, she stood in front of Jello and Flora, pointing the knife at Flora’s dad. A moment later, Jello heard sirens and then he passed out.   
Jello woke up in another hospital bed, just like 11 years ago. But this time, it wasn't the sun that was shining through, it was the dim moonlight. He felt a weight on his left hand, and looked at it. Val was sitting on a chair, holding Jello’s hand. Jello tried to sit up, but woke up Val and they just stared at each other for a second. Jello’s eyes started to fill up with tears and he hugged Val as hard as he could. “You remember… Don’t you?” 

“Yea, I do. My Knight in Shining Armor.”


End file.
